I Love You but I Kissed Him
by hintcoin
Summary: “It’s not that I don’t love you,” She said. She could feel his gentle hands tracing her spine. They stiffened as he noticed where she was going with this. “It’s just that I’m trying to kill you.” CHAPTER 4 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Amaya's Note:**

Halloween came around so horror came into my head! But I don't know how this relates to horror. Uum, my editor said the first person point of views weren't working out with me so she had me try my first love, third-person! And guess what! I loved it!

"It's not that I don't love you," She said. She could feel his gentle hands tracing her spine. They stiffened as he noticed where she was going with this. "It's just that I'm trying to kill you."

That's a little insight on like chapter 5. IDK if it'll be that chapter it's just not the first. **RATED T**: There will be major make-out scenes and some things where the situation may get close to the next level. But does not actually contain it.

**i love you but i kissed him**

**prologue**

_It's not possible, is it?_ Only one question rang through Sora's mind. _Is that…Kairi!_

From the eyes of every other guy in the bar, blonde-haired Roxas was the luckiest. Trapped against the wall by his hands was Sora's girlfriend. That's all. Even if Veronica and Veruca were giving out free lap dances, having Kairi's lips pressed against yours was all a guy wanted.

"Kairi?"

The couple stopped dead. Even Sora stopped breathing. Who cares that his girlfriend is cheating on him with his cousin? His best friend was the nicest guy in the world, but if you made Riku mad, you might as well be dead.

Sora turned from Kairi & Roxas to Riku standing only a few feet behind him. His muscles bulged out from their school blouse and his eyes were blood red. Roxas & Kairi, as well as Veronica & Veruca, were in a hushed tone and scurried out the back door.

And Naminé? She was the one who carded everyone around here, but apparently this was just a summer job to her. Sora shot a look to her to call security but she was too busy speed texting.

And now, Riku was staring right at Sora. He felt like the stupid matador fan wearing a red tuxedo holding the matching red corsage. "You! I should've known you'd set me up like this!"

"Wha— Wait Riku, man. What are you talking about?" Too late to ask questions now. Sora barely dodged the left hook Riku threw at him. The punch hit the wall behind him and only a hole remained.

As Sora still crouched on the floor, he thought fast and tackle Riku. _Flip him over onto his stomach,_ was all he thought. _Paralyze your foe,_ but in this case, he just wanted to talk. Riku was still disoriented from the fall and he took the chance to kick him over then hold him down. But having the stronger arms, Riku released himself and punched Sora on his right.

"Wait!" Kairi's alerted voice calmed the two boys down. Sora settle off of Riku's back and held his swollen face. Riku on the other hand was unfazed by this fight. The two friends have been in worse. "What's up with you two today!"

"What do you mean what's up?" Riku boomed. He stood up and overpowered Kairi, who was tending Sora's face.

"You want to know what's up? You guys come in during my job and—"

"Vwait? Jowb?" Sora's swollen face may have clogged up some of his mouth but Riku and Kairi were able to understand him perfectly.

"Yes! My job! I work here as a—" The silver metallic bracelet on Kairi's wrist lit up and she fainted on the floor.

"Kairi!" Riku looked at Naminé for help but she shook her head in disagreement. She looked up and a black masked boy briskly picked up the fainted teenager and swiftly ran out of the bar. "KAIRI!"

**Author's Note:**

Uum, this is really part of the story. The next chapter will explain what happened before this night, then it will pick up after that last moment. Please review 'cause I'd like to know if anyone is actually reading this!


	2. Chapter 2

**Amaya's Note:**

Haaay! I know I haven't gotten much reviews but I've been watching the traffic and sheesh! You guys killed that URL button! Thanks for reading and here goes chapter 2!

(OHM! One more thing, I know I said this chapter will explain what happened before the night at the bar but change of plans. If I did that, the chapter would be like…11 pages long. So just hold on for a while longer and I promise I'll try to get the chapters in faster. :D)

**i love you but i kissed him**

**before & after**

**

* * *

  
**

He'd never thought much of Kairi before. Yeah, she was pretty and stuff, but she never said anything in school. There was the occasional time when someone asked her a simple question like, "Am I doing the trigonometry right?"

All Kairi would say is, "X equals y times z" or, "Yeah but we weren't supposed to do that."

Kairi was quiet. Kairi was hushed. Kairi kept to herself. And for some reason, that was why so many guys like Kairi. And yes, Sora was one of those lovesick guys.

So when one of the heartless bullies in the school teased her in the hallway, Sora just jumped in and stood up for her.

**~*~**

"Ha! You're such a nerd! N-U-R-DEEEE!" Kairi stopped and turned to the red head making fun of her. "Wonder if wittle nerdee wost her wittle gwasses?"

Every last person in the hallway roared in laughter. Kairi's eyes welled up. Her mouth opened and the hallway stood silent. "Please stop, Axel."

The silence continued. Kairi had always been an easy target for _anyone_ to tease. Even the actual _nurdees._ But after this moment…everyone has more of a reason for ranting. Well, everyone but Sora.

"Did she just talk back?" Axel lifted his hands and faced the crowd forming. "Did she just talk back to me!"

Now, Axel's girlfriend, Eclera, stepped up for her turn. His hair was deep red, Eclera's was a soft pink. Eclera stood just above Kairi's head, giving her a straight shot to flick her forehead. And that's just what she did.

"Ow, what's that for?" Kairi rubbed the red spot on her forehead but did so with both hands. She dropped her books and they were scattered all over the floor.

"Hey man, are you going to do anything?" Sora flinched. He hadn't noticed that Riku, his best friend, was standing next to him in the horde of students.

"Don't you have like a giant crush on her?" This time, he almost screamed. It was more than enough for Sora to get startled by Riku, but having Roxas just appear by his side went over the edge. And plus, if he screamed, they would've thought he was gay.

"Hey guys," he sheepishly said.

"Shut up and save Kairi already! I mean," Riku made a motion to Kairi's books. "Axel leads Eclera and the rest of his gang to spit on them!"

Wow. Sora thought making fun of someone was cold; guess he hasn't been outside his cave for a while. "It can't be that bad, can it?"

"SORA! Stop being so blind! You _LOVE_ Kairi so if you just show her that, you might find out she might like you too!" Roxas slapped the back of his cousin's head. "Geez, I thought I was stupid."

"No Roxas, you're right." Sora's mouth slowly turned up to a grin. "You're not stupid, you're just mentally challenged."

"Hey!" Roxas yelled just quietly enough for the trio to hear. "I thought you said I was right about saving Kairi because you thought she might like you when you love her!"

"Enough with the run-ons!" Sora stepped forward. "Shut up already and I will! And make Kairi fall in love with me."

Riku and Roxas stifled a laugh. It was broken when Riku said, "Fifty bucks I bet you he can't."

Then there was a scream. Axel had ripped off the silver band Kairi wore on her left wrist and handed it to Eclera as a gift. "For you, milady," he had said. Axel, Eclera and the rest of their group had roared in laughter as they left Kairi shaking on the floor.

"Kairi!" Sora had finally pushed through the gathered crowd and kneeled on the floor next to the crying girl. "Can I hold any books for you?"

A low _oooh_ rang through the high scholars. Yuna, Kairi's closest, if not best, friend had shrieked in joy. A guy carrying books for a girl showed that they had interest. But if the girl rejects, it's as harsh as getting detention on prom night.

And that's exactly what Kairi did. She got up, wiped off her tears, took her books from Sora and just walked away. Yuna stopped giggling with the other girls and ran off to Kairi. "Don't you think you could've at least said no thanks? That was kinda harsh."

"If I do, then he might become a—" Kairi and Yuna turned around the lockers and their voices disappeared with them. Sora strained his ears to hear them so that he didn't have to follow them but it was no use.

"Aww, gosh darn it, Sora," Roxas said sarcastically, snapping his fingers in a playful way. "You just messed up your chance."

"What chance?" Sora asked his cousin. Riku had just arrived and stood behind Roxas. "I asked and she didn't even answer."

"Y'know, she might not be interested." All three boys turned their heads to the blonde girl who barely spoke her words. Sora & Riku heard Roxas gasp under his breath in surprise.

"Naminé!" He said. He slung an arm around Naminé's shoulders, which tried to duck out of the grip. "This is Sora & Riku. Sora, Riku, this is my neighbor, Naminé. Now…why're you here?" Roxas' voice hardened at the last phrase.

"Umm, you should know, Roxas. You've been telling me how much Sora was hitting on Kairi, and well," Naminé was able to escape Roxas' arm and stepped away. "I kinda told her."

"WHAT!" Sora practically jumped at her. "You told Kairi I liked her?"

"Well, Sora." Riku stepped up. "Who wouldn't be able to see?"

"…Sora." Now, the quad of students turned to the new voice, Yuna. "Kairi's been telling me how annoying she thinks he is. Yes, Sora. I said ANNOYING."

Ouch. A lump formed in the spiky haired boy's throat. Sora barely managed to whimper, "Did she tell you to say that?"

"Yes."

"Is that all?"

"No."

"What else?"

"Sora, if you really like Kairi that much, then you might want to sit down. When you faint, your head won't hit the ground so hard." Yuna motioned the ground in front of a locker. "She said that both of your lives would be better if you just stayed away. She'll be doing the same thing."

Ouch. Literally. The next thing Sora knew was that his mom was checking his temperature. _Great,_ he thought. _I fainted in school and came home early. Can't wait till she asks what happened today._

So fun. And he knew it.

**~*~**

"Yes, Yuna. It _was_ a little harsh, but the necessary had to happen. Sora's too…innocent." Kairi clutched her books tighter as she said Sora. Yuna turned and saw her fragile friend blush. "Y'know, I need you to make Sora back off. When he does, I can go see Eclera for my bracelet."

"That thing's really important to you, huh?"

"Yeah, my grandma gave it to me." As long as Yuna didn't know the truth, she'd be fine. "So, umm, I don't care how you tell Sora to go away, just as long as he does. Mkay? Thanks!" Kairi waved off her curious companion and ran off.

"Hold it right there, Ms. Sonoda!"

Kairi froze in the hallway. "Yes, Mr. Pervis?"

"I heard what happened just now." Mr. Pervis, the school counselor, stepped out of his crammed office. He tossed back the silver band Kairi was yearning for so badly. She caught it with her eyes filled with shock. "Don't worry, I'll help you patch up those problems."

"Whaa?" Kairi stared up to the grizzly-faced man.

"Sora tried to help you right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"And the biggest culprits were Axel and Eclera, right?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Perfect!" Mr. Pervis ran back into his office to fetch his planner. "Four people, two teams. Kairi, bring your tennis shoes to the court during lunch tomorrow! See you guys there!"

"Wait, what?" Tennis? Two teams? And he asked about Axel, Eclera…Sora. And herself.

Not good. Kairi plus tennis equals trouble. Times 3 squared.

**~*~**

(the following day)

"No way!"

"Yes, just now."

"No way!"

"Shut up, you have 15 minutes. And don't count on Kairi bringing a smile like you." Yuna scoffed as she delivered Mr. Pervis' message. As soon as she began to stride back, she turned around for the last part. "And you should be ready to watch Kairi's back."

"Why?" Sora asked her.

"Axel and Eclera will be there, too."

"No way." Sora's jaw hung low. Playing tennis with Kairi already made him nervous, but going against the two people that caused the trouble in the first place…he wouldn't even try. "Do I have a choice?"

"Mr. Pervis got you a pass to eat lunch in the following period. So, no, Sora, you have to go." Once again, Yuna strode her way back to her friend.

"So looks like you got Kairi a date," Riku poked Sora in the ribs. "I guess you shouldn't try to watch her back either. Cause if you do, you might see a little more."

"Ooh, Sora gets a little eye candy." Riku and Roxas burst in laughter. The blonde haired cousin put his hand on Sora's shoulder. "Sorry man. I didn't mean it like that. It's just that if you really are playing tennis against Axel and Eclera, then Mr. Red-Headed Butt-Head might use the tennis ball for a little more fun."

"So what do I do?" Sora large cobalt eyes pleaded to his 2 friends. "I do want to watch Kairi's _back,_ but I don't want to aggravate her more."

"Who said I was aggravated?" All three boys turned to the voice. Sora thought that he's seen that before. Standing there with Yuna flanking her left side was Kairi clutching her books tightly. "Listen, I'm sorry if I was a little…"

"Go one." Yuna urged. "It's only Sora, Riku and Roxas."

Kairi was finally able to mutter what she really meant. "A little…harsh. I'm not going to the tennis thing."

Sora found a little chance in this. "Why not?"

"I heard what you guys said. I called my mom and she said I could come home. She said you could come too…if you want."

Everyone listening was surprised. Kairi herself was taken aback. Why was she being so open? Why did she even ask her mom if Sora could come over? Why did her throat ache every time Sora slipped through her lips? Why did her blood boil every time he was so close to her? And…did he feel the same way?

"Sure, why not?" Kairi was able to see the faintest of smiles form at the corner of Sora's mouth. Why was she paying so much attention to his mouth? "So, are we walking there or is Mrs. Sonoda going to pick us up?"

"Mr. Pervis is sure to stop us if he sees my mom driving in so we're sneaking out." And besides, Kairi thought, walking home gives me more time with you.

_No!_ Her conscience spoke up. _Remember what you told Yuna earlier: Sora is _too _innocent. He might become a client!_

It's not like that anymore, she thought back. My heart skips a beat, my eyes pop out & I can't believe my eyes. I love Sora, and I'm sure of it.

* * *

**Amaya's Note**

Six pages on Microsoft Word, that's a personal record! Next chapter will be the walk home and things between Kairi and Sora will start to heat up. And once again, sorry that this chapter didn't talk about the night at the bar and the long update, sorry. Please review, I enjoy reading what you guys think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Amaya's Note:**

Chaaapteer THREE! I just drew a picture of Sora, Kairi, Riku, Roxas, Naminé & Axel. I think I did pretty good…if tracing counts. Heh, Kairi and Sora are now walking home and a bit more of Kairi's mysterious secret will unravel.

**i love you but i kissed him**

**red light, green light  
**

"Do you do this everyday?" Sora turned to the little kid hopping by his side. Once again, Sora had to gasp to see the smile on Kairi's face. At school, she's a teacher's dream but outside, in the real world, she's a completely different person.

"Do what?" Kairi skipped ahead to look at his face.

_There's a twinkle in her eyes; Kairi's enjoying the walk more than I predicted she would,_ Sora thought. The large, round violet eyes stared deeply into his.

"Y'know," he finally answered. "Skip school whenever you don't want to do something?"

"No, silly! Not everyday, just whenever it has to do with Axel. I really don't like him, why is he so mean to me?"

"Um, hasn't Mr. Pervis told you?" Sora glanced up to the sky. The blowing breeze was chilly and the billowing clouds were gray. Kairi was still walking backwards in front of him, a curious look on her face. He gulped because he knew this would be difficult to say. "Guys who make fun of girls are just nervous to say they like them."

The half grin on her face quickly dissolved. She abruptly stopped, causing Sora to take a half step past her. Sora turned around to see Kairi start a maniacal laughter. She managed to say, "Like me? I'd be happy if he did! He'll see what he deserves!"

At first, Sora would've taken this in a wrong direction. But after the 5 minutes he's spent so far alone with Kairi, he finally learned to expect the unexpected. He still was surprised; why would Kairi be happy Axel had feelings for her, if she was happy at all?

A car passed by and the driver looked blankly at the two. Kairi stopped her laughing with a sudden gasp and looked back to Sora. "Um, sorry if I scared you. It's just that the tension in the clouds make me nervous."

Sora opened his mouth to pardon her disturbance but stopped when a raindrop fell on his head. Kairi started laughing, in a softer way, again. She nudged his rib as she pushed forward and called back, "C'mon! My mom doesn't like mud on her floors!"

Kairi dashed ahead, leaving Sora dazed once again. He heard the whir of a car come behind him and the same driver passed by. "Don't get beat by that girl, you wimp!"

"Who're you talking you?" Sora felt the adrenaline in his blood pump up and suddenly wanted to catch up to Kairi and tell her she'd never win against him. At this rate, though, Kairi might be back home. And Sora didn't even know the way.

_ZZZZZZ!_

Sora reached into his pocket to grab his vibrating phone. It was a number he didn't know so he let the call pass.

_You have a message._

He figured it was from the mystery caller.

_Hey, you, yeah, you. You got mail._

Sora looked at his phone. His ring tone that he recorded to alert him for text messages started to creep him out. At least for sure now, if he opened the message, he wouldn't hear the possible ghost voice on the other line.

_Sora! Where are you? I run ahead and the next thing I know, you're ignoring my calls! Just go straight, I'll be waiting outside_

_Love, Kairi_

He had to pause. Who signs 'love' on their text message? Who _signs_ their text message at all? At least now he knew there wouldn't be a freaky stalker man calling him.

_Hey, you, yeah, you. You got mail._

_Did I put love? Sorry if I scared you, just go straight. Remember: muddy floors equal an unhappy mommy!_

**~*~**

He couldn't shake off the feeling for the next 5 minutes he spent alone. The man in the car seemed to know him. In fact, that man _could_ be the freaky stalker dude that called Sora then hung up. And next thing, Kairi kept on texting him!

To make matters worse, it wasn't raining. Nope! Sure wasn't…it was hailing.

Sora grabbed a math book out of his bag. He opened it up and plopped it on his head. When he finally made it to the house Kairi described to him, the little redhead girl was sitting on the sidewalk, under an umbrella and watching a glass cup slowly accumulate the frozen water. A teeny, itty-bitty smile had to form at the corner of Sora's mouth. The little girl he saw in Kairi earlier was still here now. "Couldn't wait for me, huh?"

Kairi turned her head. Her face loosened when her eyes met Sora's. "Shh…and listen." She pointed a slim finger to the second floor window. Under the beating of ice on his head, Sora could hear the faint sound of heavy metal.

"Kairi…is this your house?" He looked, but Kairi's eyes were closed in deep thought.

"Hey Mom! Kira needs to change!" A male voice, sounded about 15,16, Sora's age. The relentless drumming stopped. A door creaked open. A little girl cried.

Kira, 2 or 3, baby of the family most likely. "Oh no. Alec, dear, we're out of diapers. Go grab a jacket for the both of you and we'll run off to Destiny's (**like Lucky's!!)** and maybe get her milk too."

"Sora! Over here!" Sora turned to the side of the suburban house and saw Kairi pressing herself against it. He ran, despite the hail in his face, and caught his breath by Kairi. Looking back, he saw that the chair & cup of hail was left behind. "Yes, Sora, I live here. But it's not my house…technically. And don't worry, my stuff'll be fine."

The garage door opened and the mother spoke again. "Alec, be a dear and leave Kairi a note! Write down 'Yes, he can come in!'"

"Do you want me to tell her where the stuff is?" Sora could tell that Alec had a big strong voice but only used it when he needed to.

"Is Kaiwi hewe?" Kira piped up. From the corner of his eye, Sora could see Kairi giggling silently. She obviously knew these people & they obviously knew her. At least now he knew they weren't breaking in on an innocent family.

But why wasn't Alec in school? He did sound like a high school sophomore. His next best guess was home schooled, and he couldn't even believe how right he was on deductive reasoning.

"Kimiki?" Sora turned around to Kairi. She wasn't there anymore. Instead, she had her arms wide open to the mother he saw. Sora finally caught a glimpse at the family. The mother, Kimiki, was tall yet skimpy. Alec, as he guessed, was his age, and not to pick a fight with because of his arms equal to the size of Riku's. Kira, who clung tightly to Alec's back, still had her baby fat. She looked about two, just as he guessed. The family shared hair that got a shade of lavender lighter with age. If he didn't know that, Kimiki's hair could just be shinier than Riku's silver hair. "Thank you."

"Kairi, where is this friend you asked about?" Kimiki asked.

Alec's true bulky voice boomed. "He's the one being mean to you, huh! Cause you know, if he is then…" The slapping sound of a fist hitting the palm of a hand quietly rang through Sora's ears.

"Oh don't say that Alec," Kairi soothed. "You'll scare him off! C'mon, Sora…"

"Sora? Wait you mean this friend you're talking about…his name is Sora?" Alec lost his husky voice and it turned into fear.

"Yes, his name is Sora. Yes, this is the _one._ Now shut up so that he doesn't get scared." Kairi flitted to his side. She tugged at his sleeve and they both were exposed to the family's eyes under the hail. "Sora, this is Kimiki, Alec & Kira Secaria. Secarias, this is Sora."

"Um, hi." Sora scratched the back of his head while he sheepishly waved with the hand Kairi just released. Kimiki's eyes stared blankly at him, as if this would put the Secarias in danger; Kira looked up to him as if he were a hero; Alec looked like he wanted to kill him.

A strong gust of wind stirred the hail. One piece of ice hit Kira & she started to wail. Kimiki began to soothe her as Alec unlocked the car. "Sora, dear, why don't you get inside? You must be freezing and I think we still have take-out."

"Thank you, Ms. Secaria."

"Oh, don't be so formal. For as long as we've known Kairi, never has she even said that. Kimiki, and don't forget it, okay? We've got to go now for Kira's baby formula. You two, stay as long as you need to."

"Thanks, Kimiki."

**~*~**

She looked out the frosting window. It was never cold enough for it to snow around the Destiny Complex, but it was never warm enough for it to stay sunny. It's like Kairi, as well as a third of the Destiny inhabitants, discovered a separate dimension on the islands. Kairi had requested that Kimiki take the family out somewhere, she even paid. She needed the extra time to talk to Sora; either explain what's happening or let him interrogate her himself. She was kind of hoping option number two would happen so that she wouldn't reveal any unnecessary info.

Alec, with extreme reluctance, lent some of his clothes to Sora. Now, instead of just wearing his thin school blouse, Sora wore a thick cotton jacket. On Alec's body, it would fit perfectly but on Sora's smaller chest, it hung loosely.

"You could take mine," Alec had motioned to his closet. "Or you can take Mom's lady-couture." Sora took up the offer in such a flash, Kairi blinked and she missed their handshake.

Kairi on the other hand, took Kimiki's _lady-couture_ without question. She now wore a light beige cashmere turtleneck. The area by the frosting window was colder than the area closer inside but Kairi saw something special in the snow that wasn't common at the islands.

Evaporation. Condensation. Precipitation. Collection.

Destiny Islands only saw step one through three. But at the Destiny Complex, snow counted as step 4. Kairi considered herself lucky not to be just _looking_ at snow; she _lived_ with it. She clutched her cup of chocolate tighter as a door swiveled open and caused a disturbance with the wind in the room.

_Sora's here,_ Kairi noted to herself. _Let the interrogations begin…_

"Um, Kairi?" Sora's voice seemed to awaken her. "Kimiki said to boil the water in some other container but this one so that the Styrofoam doesn't melt into the soup. Help?"

She turned around and held back a little giggle. "Cup of Noodles?"

"It tastes better when it's cold outside, y'know."

"Yeah, I know." Still holding her cup tightly, Kairi walked past Sora. She walked so closely by him, his heartbeats were louder than their words. Either that happened or Kairi's head was closer than she thought. "I guess we'll forget the cup and make the Ramen pack."

"Ramen rocks."

Kairi sensed a little bit of tenses in Sora's words. She resolved to thinking that he's getting nervous so he's probably planning when to ask. "Listen, Sora, the um…"

"Please put your cup down," Sora calmly commanded.

"What?" Kairi turned around to see Sora take her drink and place it on the table. "Sora? What are you doing?"

"Something I should've done a long time ago." It all happened in an instant. Sora bent closer to Kairi and silently kiss her. Not just an, 'ooh, you're pretty' kind of kiss; Sora really kissed her, and Kairi didn't have the power to fight back.

"Sora…" Kairi was finally able to mutter.

"Please Kairi," Sora now held back her arms, in case she did find her strength. All he wanted to do was daze Kairi so that she would answer his questions. Sure, he used love in the wrong way, but at the same time, he used it in the right way. Sora just fulfilled both their wishes. "Please, just tell me what's going on. This bracelet of yours has more meaning than what you've been telling the school." Sora's warm hands worked their way to the silver band resting on Kairi's wrist.

"No, I just can't…y-you wouldn't understand, it's too long of a story." Kairi turned her head away so that he wouldn't see the tears forming in her eyes. He might not have seen it, but he heard the irregular breath of air through her body, indicating tears.

"Kairi, I'm sorry," He let her arms dangle loosely but still held his around Kairi as a barrier. "But I'm begging you, I have the patience to listen."

"Please Sora," Kairi slowly kneeled onto the floor and Sora followed. "Please some other day."

"No…" Sora started to lean in closer again. His mind said stop, but his body said go. His mouth met Kairi's ears and he quietly whispered to her, "I love you."

Kairi's breathing stopped. But not because of his pledge to her—Sora's breathing stopped too— another voice had entered the Secarian Estate.

"Kairi!" It wasn't Kira or Kimiki's, the loud booming man wasn't even Alec. The two teens recognized exactly who it was, and they wished they didn't.

**Amaya's Note:**

Yay! My first _real_ kissing scene! Please review because I really want to know what you guys thought of it (I think it was kinda bad…)

And sorry for the cliffhanger. The day at the bar is another chapter closer, and I really hope the next one's the last, so it might be extra long. Who's the man entering the house? Kairi & Sora know who it is, but do you?


	4. Chapter 4

**Amaya's Note:**

Teehee, I got you guys waiting. Jeebus, I'm so mean. Thanks for your reviews and clicking on the alert button! In this chapter, my friend, Shaun, wanted to put a little of his own touch into it. Whenever he hears or sees something so high-larious, he says, "Haha, that's a knee-slapper." So when you come across the term, knee-slapper in the chapter, keep in mind it means something funny has happened. And yes, I can talk to the Kingdom Hearts characters in my head. Haha, what a knee-slapper.

Kairi: Please stop sending scary stalker people after me.  
Amaya: Why should I?  
Kairi: Because they're scary!  
Amaya: But you'll eventually become one of those scary stalker people later.  
Sora: (smacks the back of Amaya's head) Why'd you say that? You just gave off a spoiler!  
Amaya: Ow…no cookies for you.

???: Hey, I'm Ven.

Amaya: OMG! You look exactly like Roxas!! I love you! (kisses and hugs Ven tightly)

Ven: Okaay?  
Amaya: Just for the less informed, the Kingdom Hearts creator, Tatsuya Nomura, has created a new game for the PSP. One of the characters is this man (VEN!) and he is one of the main characters of Birth by Sleep, which takes place 10 years before the first Kingdom Hearts. Ven looks like Roxas, who is smexy; this is why I wrote this. **I LOVE YOU VEN!!!** Now there's more for Roxas-fans to love. I'll shut up now. Heh. On with the story so that you don't have to listen to me rant on about VEN! But maybe I will…or won't. I LOVE YOU VEN!!!

**i love you but i kissed him**

**speculations**

"Kairi! What's going on?" Sora's legs reluctantly moved forward. He followed Kairi as she cleared something out of Kimiki's closet. "I don't get any say in this, huh?"

"No, you don't." Kairi ransacked the lavender haired mother's closet.

"So I can't even say how childish it'll be to hide in a closet. Especially Kimiki's." Kairi continued to trash the room.

"You're not going to Kimiki's closet." The booming voice exclaimed to be coming up the stairs. Luckily for the two, the Secarias lived in a semi-mansion, the only house of its kind in the complex.

Don't know what that means?

There are a lot of steps…and a lot of rooms. Spoiling the rooms of interest would divert the man and buy Sora some time to escape. If all comes to worse, Kairi would use her reasoning skills to close the trap…

But what exactly was that trap?

"Sora! A little help?" Kairi motioned Sora over to Kira's room…or something that resembled it before this tornado blew through. She was leaning heavily on the wall in the 2 –year-old's closet. After looking closer, Sora saw the little groove defining the space between the wall and the well-hidden door. "Open this and we can get out!"

"Is that what you really think, dearest Kairi? I admire your persistence and your quick thinking but your trail of messy rooms eventually would lead me here." The man stood in the doorway.

_No way _the adolescent minds thought together. But in her head, Kairi added _This is my fight; Sora had nothing to do with it._

The man, standing at Sora's height, sauntered quickly to them. They both noticed that he had a voice-changer box concealed by a dark cloak covering the rest of his face. And at this instant, Kairi & Sora tumbled over each other as the door opened. "Sora," Kairi pushed the spikes of hair of her face. "Get off me now and _run._ Do _not_ tell _anyone_. I _wouldn't_ want this to get out." Sora stumbled for a while and caught what Kairi meant in her extreme sarcasm. She mouthed a 'thank-you' before crawling out of the tight venting system and shut the door. Getting off her knees, she slowly rose to her fate.

"I told you," the man murmured. He clicked off the voice box and lifted the hood. "You were going to do a great job chasing him out."

Kairi hoisted herself up. Placing her face against the cheek of the man, she barely managed to hold back a sniffle & whispered back, "I hate you."

"Oh, Kai, I love you too!" The man forced, if not tried, his kiss onto Kairi. She used all her power to resist. But in this case, strength outdid willpower.

**~*~**

In his time alone with his Cup of Noodles, Sora didn't use the time to ponder on the questions he truly meant to ask Kairi: _You're a Sonoda…how do you live with Secarias?_

After escaping the semi-mansion, Sora _did_ try to tell anyone he could about Kairi's predicament, but with his reputation of being a doofus, no one believed him. When time came around to tell Riku & Roxas, all they did was gape at the fact he kissed her.

"Of course we believe you, Sora," Riku had joked.

"It's just makes me mad that the dude ruined your guys' moment." Roxas slapped Riku's hand and they walked away in boisterous laughter. The silver haired teen then tripped over his foot, causing the surrounding students to roar as well.

When night fell, Sora's mother called and asked where he was. After explaining his day at Kairi's house when he came home, all she did was question his actions making sure Sora hadn't done anything to the poor girl. Breakfast came the following day, and soon, so did lunch in the Destiny High cafeteria. Throughout that entire time, he hadn't said a word to his mom, Riku or Roxas…or anyone.

Kairi wasn't in school that day. None of the pieces fit together. Well, all but one little assumption Sora made: Kairi's mother died and soon, Kimiki took her in. But most of the foster children he knew called their stepparents by their actual name; could Kairi be part of those kids?

_Or,_ Sora thought. One more idea lit in his head. _Was Mrs. Sonoda really not there? The Secarian estate _was_ big enough to hold at least two families._

_Kairi was hiding something. Not just something, anymore_, Sora concluded_, Kairi's hiding a lot of things._

"Sora, hello? Earth to Sora, this is Naminé calling." The blonde snapped her fingers continuously, trying to grab Sora's attention. At first, she poked at his untouched lunch but after seeing his blank face, more things rose. "Mr. Pervis wants you in his office."

"Eww, Mr. Pervis?" A disgusted look flew onto Sora's face while he was acting too busy eating to bother. "All he needs is a child molester's voice before I call the police and transfer schools. He just looks so…I dunno, gross, I guess. Can't he call for me during Trig or something; I want to miss a boring class while I'm with him at least."

"No can do, Mr. Tagayaki. I saw you walk home with Kairi yesterday so spill." Naminé and Sora turned around to see Mr. Pervis walking over.

The spikes on Sora's head tilted slightly to Naminé's head. "He just said 'spill.' I think he's officially gay."

"No, I am not gay." Mr. Pervis took the seat across from Sora, right next to where Naminé was standing. She moved her way around the edge and took her place behind Sora. "I am just Kairi's, as well as a few other student's, guidance councilor. The only problem is that she's been shying away lately so I can't get any formal conversations started with her."

This time, Naminé whispered to Sora, "No surprise there." Both teens had a knee-slapper moment. Students sitting closely to the loud table stared. After a few more uncontrollable laughs, Naminé finally spoke. "So…what did you want?"

The stone serious look on Mr. Pervis' face remained. "Like I said, all I want to know is what happened while Sora was with Kairi."

_Should I tell him? The message Kairi had given Sora was still in action. But_ _with Mr. Pervis, is the time really worth it?_

…_He probably wouldn't believe it._ By the time Sora had decided, he also formulated his answer to the councilor's initial question. After taking a deep breath, he calmly said, "When I went to Kairi's house—"

"Hold on…" Mr. Pervis held up his claw-like hands. "You went to her house?"

"Let me finish! When I went to her house, all we did was some homework. Homework, that's all. Now stop with your little perverted fantasies, Pervis."

"Fine then, might as well find out from Kairi. Have you seen her?" Mr. Pervis stood up to look back at a gaping Sora. He didn't know Kairi was in school today; he didn't expect her to. At least, not after yesterday.

"No sir, I don't."

"Very well then." The councilor stepped away with a little smirk on his face, but Sora was the only one able to see that.

When Mr. Pervis finally disappeared out of Sora and Naminé's view, she asked him, "What did you do there at Kairi's house?"

"Hm? Oh, um," He stumbled, unsure what to tell her. "I, uh—"

"KISSED HER!!" Sora & Naminé turned to their two drunken looking friends, Riku & Roxas. They wobbled oddly toward the lunch table then fell on the ground with a stupid smile on their faces. The students that were staring at the table before were still staring, along as other faces with them as well.

Naminé leaned over the two boys on the floor. "What's up with you two?"

The grin on Riku's face loosened so that he could speak. "Sora kissed Kairi!"

Said grin loosened on Roxas' face as well. "And I'm just happy for my cousin! They grow up so fast! Where _does_ the time go?"

"Oh c'mon Roxas! We're not _that_ old!" The brunette squatted by his friends. "Seriously, what's up?"

"I already said, I'm happy for you!"

"Doubt it. Hey have you guys seen Kairi around anyways?"

"Aww, he's looking for her now!" Riku and Roxas got up and sat on the table. The taller teenager looked back to Sora for his answer. "She was here earlier, with some woman with hair like mine?"

"It's lavender."

"Wha…how do you know?" Sora just shook his head. "Whatever. Kairi and this woman went around to all of her classes for today to just pick up her homework."

"Did she do anything unusual?"

"Kairi? No, but the woman, she was really unusual. While they were in the hallways, Veronica said something about being knocked up by you while you were at her house. Veruca reiterated her announcement and the entire group laughed. The woman—"

"Kimiki."

"Okaay then, this Kimiki stood up for Kairi then brushed off the imaginary dirt and walked away. Kairi did too, but reluctantly. When we talked to her, she wasn't even listening!"

"Yeah, and that's not the best part!" Roxas exclaimed. Riku turned to him and they shared their laughter once again. In his girly voice, Roxas tried to mimic Kairi. "'Yeah, whatever. Hey, have you seen Sora?' She didn't even look at us! Sora, whatever you're doing, keep doing it 'cause she's falling all over you!" Quietly but surely, Riku was sliding away from Roxas during his speech. Regret was written all over his face. Turning his head, Roxas also pointed a straight finger. "And don't you forget that bet we made. I would never bet against Sora; I had full confidence in him the entire time! I knew he'd be able to so the impossible!"

"You didn't side with Sora! I just called 'couldn't!' first!" Riku's point caused Roxas to shoot up and they continued on with their useless ranting. The cafeteria soon fell into an eerie silence and the silence was continued between Sora & Naminé. More questions arose in his mind, but the initial propositions still remained unanswered.

_Kairi _was_ in school, but only for her homework. Why wouldn't she just stay the entire day? We had some tests? Oh, maybe that's why. But Kairi's not that kind of girl, I'm sure of it! She had no bruises or marks, so the man didn't harm her? But why would she be looking for me? _

**~*~**

The walk home was difficult. She _had_ seen Sora, but he didn't see her. Once again, the scene of their kiss replayed through Kairi's mind. She never wanted that moment to stop; his lips were so soft…so _perfect_. No matter how badly she may have reacted to the sudden display of affection, Kairi really enjoyed it. Deep down, really deep, deep, deep down, there was still a part of her that yearned for so much more. Sora made her happy, made her laugh, made her smile—

Made her complete.

Kairi's trance continued until she tripped over her own foot and landed into the fresh blanket of snow. She now faced up to the sky where Kimiki was holding back a giggle. Her expression said _you're falling over Sora…and yourself._ Kairi had to laugh as well as she grabbed Kimiki's extended hand. Throughout the entire walk, no word was spoken between the two girls. The relationship shared between Kairi & Kimiki was so close; they could've been considered sisters. And Kimiki, despite her tall stature and skimpy limbs, looked just like Kairi's age. But where sisters are the strongest, Kairi & Kimiki could be the weakest.

And it was this kind of relationship that helped them form this bond.

But still, as much as she loved Kimiki, there was a stronger feeling Kairi had for Sora. It was as strong as the need for blood for vampires, the need of food for humans or even stronger than the need of Santa during Christmas! She didn't just wants his lips anymore; the touch of his skin against hers, his breath mixing with hers, anything that had to do with Sora would do well for Kairi.

She had a want to run back to Destiny High, find Sora, find an empty room, turn the lock and…well, you should know. It didn't even feel like a want; making out with Sora felt like one of Kairi's _needs._ She knew he felt the same way, so why should she hide how she feels? But for a while, the man would be breathing down her neck and Kairi didn't want to put anyone at the high school at any danger.

It was really lucky that Kairi never had the chicken pox. It was even luckier that Kimiki's co-worker did.

All she needed to do was bake a few get-better-soon cookies and Kairi would get confined into her room for at least 2 weeks. There was no way this plan would fail; Destiny High would be safer for another trimester…but there was always the half-empty glass of water in the back of Kairi's head.

**Amaya's Note:**

That was a lengthy note at the beginning, huh? I've been slaving away in front of my fancy new monitor with a few energy drinks in my hand so that I could update all my other stories as well. Read and review if you like; they're filled with the cookies of motivation!

Wow, that was stupid…oh! One more thing: I'm absolutely, positively sure that the next chapter will be the bar scene business! I'm really excited 'cause one of the 3 boys won't even understand what's going on. Haha, I can't stop feeling the anxiety. I hope it's good and I hope you guys will enjoy the rest of the story!


End file.
